


oh sweet love

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, happy end, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Mark is the grumpy owner of a bakery and Donghyuck is a student with an apple pie addiction who falls in love with him.





	oh sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- a fluffy OS which i altered from another ship to markhyuck because why not.  
> \- enjoy!<3

_“Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, an ardent zealot.”_  
_― E.A. Bucchianeri_

A new morning. Mark yawns and looks at the clock standing on the counter next to him. It was time to open the bakery. With tired steps he drags himself to the door, turns the key around and sits back behind the counter.

The first customer arrives a second after. An elderly woman comes in, a white puppy on a squeaky pink leash by her side. Mark has to grin. „Good morning, Ms. Choi.“ he greets her. The woman smiles at him, pink lipstick on her mouth. Of course. Everything about this woman was pink. Mark was just waiting for the day she’d come back and her white pup was dyed pink as well.

„The same as always?“ Mark asks, bringing out a paper bag under the counter. Ms. Choi gives him a quick nod, he knows what to do. A little later, five cinnamon rolls and a crumpled banknote wander across the counter.

Then he is alone again and the false smile slips from his lips. Mark hates his job. He did not want to take over the bakery, but then his corrosive older brother disappeared and his poor father would otherwise be completely insane.

Mark sighs loudly and runs his fingers through his brown hair. He loves his family, really, but he had to give up his dreams for this. Mark wanted to study music, become a singer. His mother had always praised him for his voice, but his father told him to stay realistic and put him in the bakery at the age of 18.

Little Mark used to be close to torching himself in one of the huge ovens just to get away from this nightmare. He was not depressed, but he was not happy either. Mark did not even know if he was just angry and frustrated. Anyway, now he was 24 and all alone.

His evenings were red wine, heaps of chocolate and sad love movies. Sometimes he yelled at the television, sometimes he cried silently. Once he threw the DVDs out the window and hit his landlord with them. The older man threatened to throw him out of the apartment, but he had a soft spot for the baker boy who had lost his entire family.

His fathers work clothes are still hanging in the back room of the bakery. Sometimes, when Mark misses his parents, he presses his face into the rough fabric, breathing in his fathers residual odor and cried. He was incredibly lonely.

The bell of the front door ripped Mark from his thoughts. He looked up to greet the customer, but the words stuck in his throat. The boy was certainly only in his early twenties. And he was beautiful. Deep brown eyes twinkled under his wild, orange mane, framed by dense eyelashes. He had full, curved lips and dimples.

„Good Morning!“ he says. The boys voice was featherly-light and Mark shuddered. „M-morning.“ he smiled uncertainly. „I just moved here, my name is Donghyuck.“ Mark was not sure why the strange boy told him that.

„I've lived here all my life, I'm Mark Lee.“ he replies. Donghyuck has to laugh. „Mark Lee, I was told here's the best apple pie in the city?“ Mark turns red. „I wouldn’t say so.“

Donghyuck leans over the counter. „And why?“ Mark stares intently at the messy clothes of the other. „There's a bakery two blocks down which doesn’t do anything except bake pies and cakes.“

„You seem like a person who underestimates himself very quickly, am I right?“ Donghyuck raises his eyebrow. Mark gets angry. He slams his palm down the counter and glares at Donghyuck. „What do you know about me?“ he hisses, tense. „You show a defensive attitude because I was right.“ Donghyuck says unimpressed. „So, Mark, apple pie?“

Without a word, Mark stuffs a piece of apple pie into a paper bag and takes the payment. „You don’t like it when people know something about you, right?“ Mark growls at him. „Are you a clairvoyant or what?“ Donghyuck laughs out loud. „No, just a psychology student.“

Donghyuck puts his hand on the doorknob, but he does not press it down but turns to Mark. „You seem interesting in a city where everyone is the same. We’ll meet again Mark Lee.“ The other doesn’t know if that is a threat or a promise.

„Jeno!“ a brown paper bag slaps the table, right in front of Jenos nose. Donghyuck drops into the chair next to his friend. „I met an angel Jeno, an angel!“ the other boy looks at him skeptically. „Did you drink something? Smoked? Swallowed pills?“

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and puts his textbooks in front of him. „None of this. I met the most beautiful man in the world, his name is Mark Lee.“ Jeno looks at him questioningly. „Did you just say Mark Lee?“

Hyuck nods. „Yes, is that a problem?“ Jeno wrinkles his nose. „You better forget about him quickly, Mark is a loner. He does not like people, especially after what happened to his family.“

„And what exactly happened?“ Donghyuck asks, putting a pen behind his ear. „His brother ran away, leaving him and his poor family behind. He still does not know if he's still alive. Both of his parents died, but nobody knows why.“

At that moment, a boy with light brown runs into the classroom and plops down on Jenos lap. „Morning Jaemin.“ laughs Donghyuck, but the boy ignores him and presses a kiss on Jenos lips. Donghyuck moans softly. The two were together for a week. And apparently their lips were too, because they never stopped kissing. Never. And it annoyed Donghyuck.

„Did you just talk about Mark?“ Jaemin asks, wiping his lips on Donghyucks shoulder. he gags. „Yes, our little Hyuckie likes him.“ says Jeno and grins. Jaemin taps his ring-set finger on the table. „He's just looking for someone to works with him. If you want to get closer to him, I'd let me give the job. Starting tomorrow is semester break anyway.“ Donghyuck wanted to kiss the other boy.

„Jaeminie, you're a fucking genius.“ Donghyuck is beaming at him. „Thank you very much.“ Jaemin answers and lays his hand on his back. „And now concentration, the lesson has started.“

Marks eyes almost dropped out of his head. It was Saturday morning and he had just unlocked the shop door when the weird boy from yesterday came in and beamed at him like Mark was the sun or something.

„I heard you need someone to work with you, so here I am!“ announces Donghyuck. „What?“ Mark asks, stunned. „Work? here? me? pretty please?“ Mark said no.

He regretted it shortly after, because Donghyuck wouldn’t stop camping outside of his bakery for an entire week. One day it was raining so much outside that Mark was afraid the boy could get washed away, so he let him inside with a heavy sigh and gave him the damn job.

The first time he asked for a date, Mark threw a bread after him. The second time it was a cake. The third time he just stayed silent. So Donghyuck started writing his question onto Marks precious cakes. The younger boy was persistent and annoying. But Marks heart started opening more and more to him.

„You do not touch the machines without my permission. You will stand at the counter and sell my baked goods with your attractive face.“ Mark explains. Donghyuck squeaks quietly. „You just called me attractive.“ Mark shoves a load of dirty dishes into his arms. „Rinse them. Now.“

„Are you always so friendly?“ Donghyuck asks, leaning over the half-full sink. „Yes, you must have heard all the stories about me.“ Donghyuck smiles cautiously. „Not really, no.“

Donghyuck sits down on a stool and watches Mark wash off the dishes. „There’s a lot that people say about me. My personal favorite story is that my family is connected to the Mafia. My brother is a spy, that's why he disappeared and my parents were killed by the big bad boss. I like it better than the actual events.“

Mark turns around. Donghyuck looks at Mark, at his eyes clouded with loneliness and sadness. His skin is pale, his hands red from work. The hair hangs tangled in his face. He looks tired, but to Hyuck he is still the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

„What are the actual events?“ asks Donghyuck. „If you want to tell me.“ he adds quickly. Mark sighs and ruffles his hair. „We will work together here for a while, so why not?“

„My brother disappeared because he found our family oppressive. Taeyong has always been only interested in himself. One day I woke up and my mother sat crying in his room and he was gone, without any warning. My mom went crazy because we could not find him. Her grief devoured her like a hungry animal. She lost the fight and died. My father, he could not live without her, he loved her more than anything, even more than me. Just like her, he killed himself with exactly the same pills. I’m alone, Hyuck, completely alone forever.“

Donghyuck had to swallow. Tears streamed down Marks reddened cheeks. „I’m alone“, he sobs into his hands. Donghyuck falls to his knees before him and encloses his hands with his own. He gently pulls them away from Marks face.

„You’re not anymore.“ promises Donghyuck with his gentle voice. Slowly, he leans forward.

He put his mouth on Marks, soft. They kissed like that, lips on lips, and Donghyuck could feel the softness of Marks mouth and the rougher line where his lip was chapped. The shiver in his stomach was there. The way Donghyuck knew it would be, only more.

„Are you going on a date with me now?“ Mark laughs against Donghyucks lips. He was beaming with joy, his eyes sparkling with excitement. „Yes you idiot.“ Donghyuck pulls Mark into his arms. So they stayed, nestled close together. Donghyuck would make sure that Mark never had to feel alone again. He promised himself that as he felt Marks cool lips against his neck. They both arrived exactly where they belonged. To each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
